Déchéance
by Tomokonne
Summary: Comme d'habitude, Natsume apparaît devant Tanuma dans un sale état. Hélas, ses blessures les plus graves ne sont pas corporelles... Public averti [Yaoi/NonCon]
1. Chapter 1

Yooooooooo~  
J'espère que vous pétez la forme! (comme ça je vous nique bien le moral mouhahahahaha) Je vous présente donc la première partie de mon projet avec mon petit Natsume! Oui c'était un peu long du coup j'ai décidé de le diviser en 2 parties.

Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tire aucun profit avec mes textes.  
Warning: **Ce texte contient une scène de viol. Puritaines effarouchées, retournez à vos shojo please.**

Sinon... Enjoy 3

Ne voyait-il donc pas les sentiments qu'il nourrissait à son égard? Était-il stupide ou aveugle? Il se pensait son ami, son plus proche ami! Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble, Natsume lui cachait beaucoup trop de choses à son goût. Cette fois fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.

Ponta l'avait traîné au temple alors qu'il était lui-même dans un piteux état. Natsume semblait aussi vide qu'un cadavre, ses vêtements étaient déchirés de toutes parts, des hématomes lui enlaçaient le cou comme si des mains étaient encore en train de l'étrangler.

La panique envahissait Tanuma mais la colère était plus forte encore.

\- Natsume! Oi, Natsume! Dans quel pétrin t'es encore allé plonger!

Ponta était étrangement calme à ses pieds, il lécha une entaille sanglante sur sa patte, ignorant le brun. Il finit par se redresser et enfin de s'enfuir, les laissant seuls tout les deux. Natsume leva son regard terne vers lui.

Le cœur de Tanuma chavira. Quelque chose clochait, c'était plus grave qu'il n'y paraissait.

\- Tanuma…

Le gardien du livre des amis tituba, il s'accrocha à la chemise de son compagnon pour ne pas tomber. Ce dernier figea d'horreur, toute la colère qui l'emplissait plus tôt cédait place à une angoisse grandissante.

\- C'est Mato-... Il… Je ne peux pas rentrer dans cet état…

Natsume parlait par bribes, la plupart de ses phrases étaient incohérentes.

\- Entrons s'asseoir, tu ne tiens même plus debout.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le jeune homme refusa de se poser; il répéta inlassablement les mêmes mots.

\- Un bain, s'il-te-plaît. Un bain. Un bain.

\- Raconte moi d'abord, veux-tu?

Un sanglot violent sembla lui rester en travers de la gorge, il serra ses lèvres tremblantes.

\- Je suis souillé… Excuses-moi, je n'aurais pas du te mêler à ça. Je pars.

Les yeux au sol, il tenta lentement de gagner la porte. Tanuma, à bout de patience, le rattrapa par les épaules puis le contourna. Il serra son visage entre ses doigts et l'obligea à croiser son regard.

\- Qui suis-je, pour toi?

\- Un ami précieux, répondit-il sans la moindre hésitation.

\- C'est comme ça que tu agis avec un ami? Tu le laisse dans le doute et l'ignorance?

\- Pour te protéger. Je n'aurais pas du venir, pardon.

\- NON! Éclata Tanuma sans violence. Tu restes ici et tu craches le morceau. Je t'aime, tu es mon ami, j'ai le droit de comprendre ce qui t'arrive, j'ai le droit de savoir!

Natsume parut faiblir pendant une seconde.

\- Pour que tu me méprises ensuite? Je vais te dégoûter, je préfère que tu n'en saches rien.

\- Tu n'es pas moi, arrête de juger! Je veux prendre cette décision seul!

Le plus frêle des deux battit l'air d'une main, ne sachant plus quoi ajouter.

\- Très bien. Si tu as tant envie de savoir, je vais te dire. Dans le bain.

\- Quoi?

\- DANS LE BAIN, cria Natsume d'un coup. Tu vois bien que je n'y arriverai pas seul alors aide-moi!

Le malentendu fut vite dissipé mais le cœur de Tanuma battait la chamade. Jamais Natsume n'avait levé la voix, ce fait le choquait autant que son attitude tantôt complètement renfermée, tantôt agressive. Ce n'était pas le Natsume qu'il connaissait. Les épaules de ce dernier s'affaissèrent, l'air sinistrement fatigué. Tanuma abandonna. Il glissa une main sur sa taille pour le soutenir jusqu'à la salle de bain. Les doigts du châtain semblaient gourds et maladroits quand il essaya de déboutonner sa chemise. Le fils du moine n'attendit pas qu'il le lui demande pour le faire à sa place. Il fit glisser doucement le tissus sur ses épaules chétives. Ce qu'il découvrit le laissa sans voix.

Des traces de morsures.

Sur son épaule, autour de son mamelon clair et à deux reprises sur son ventre plat. Ce n'était pas un animal qui l'avait mordu mais bien un humain.

\- Qui t'a fait ça?

\- Ne me fait pas répéter, je t'en supplie.

La gorge serrée, Tanuma hocha la tête sombrement. Il l'assista subséquemment à finir de se dévêtir. Tout en se faisant, il fixait les pieds de son ami. Il voulut relever les yeux vers lui, son regard s'attarda sur ses jambes maigres.

Natsume l'empêcha de voir plus, il posa sa main délicatement sur ses paupières.

\- Retourne toi, le temps que je me lave.

\- Je vais t'aider! S'opposa le brun, en essayant de le repousser sans brutalité.

\- Non. Tu n'as pas à voir.

Sa voix était ferme contrairement à sa paume, moite et flageolante. N'ayant pas trop le choix, Tanuma obéit. Il tourna le dos à Natsume, serra les poing quand un gémissement de douleur lui échappa au contact de l'eau sur ses blessures.

Curieux et inquiet, le jeune homme se permit un regard rapide par-dessus son épaule. Sa respiration stoppa net.

Natsume, les yeux fermés, les traits tordus, s'était appuyé lourdement la tête contre le mur. Une main tenait le pommeau de la douche, le jet dirigé vers le bas de son dos et l'autre s'était glissée entre ses fesses. La position le choqua moins que le sang dilué qui tachait ses cuisses blanches.

La vérité lui éclata soudain au visage telle une bulle de savon. Kaname se raidit d'effroi. Il ne sut comment réagir alors il se retourna vers le mur tout en prenant une grande inspiration. Il sursauta brusquement quand Natsume commença à pleurer.

\- Je peux me retourner? Demanda Tanuma, ne pouvant plus supporter cette situation atroce.

\- Tu as vu, n'est-ce pas? sanglota l'allié des youkaï en s'asseyant abruptement sur le petit tabouret de plastique.

Tanuma bégaya quelques syllabes sans réel sens, toujours dos à son ami.

\- Tu vas me laisser?

Le brun, ébranlé, se tourna d'un bloc et s'agenouilla près de Takashi. Celui-ci tentait vainement de faire disparaître les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues du revers de la main.

\- Non. Non, je ne vais pas te laisser.

\- Tu mens, cracha-t-il.

Sa voix était aiguë, il ne voulait pas croire ses propres paroles. Il essayait à tout prix d'éloigner son seul ami de lui, alors qu'il avait besoin de sa présence plus que jamais. Tanuma n'était pas dupe. Il prit doucement la main de son camarade et la serra pour le rassurer. Ses larmes coulaient toujours en rigoles sur ses joues blêmes. Bienveillant, il les essuya avec sa propre manche.

\- Je suis là pour toi, affirma Kaname en caressant ses cheveux en bataille.

Les pleurs s'affaiblirent mais pas les tremblements.

\- Va dans le bain, tu dois être congelé.

Takashi renifla en tentant de se relever malgré ses jambes qui ne semblaient pas vouloir collaborer. Tanuma prit sur lui et l'aida dans sa démarche. Ça le laissa trempé.

Une fois que le blessé fut bien installé, son copain lui demanda:

\- Je peux te rejoindre? Je suis mouillé, je ne veux pas attraper froid.

\- Me rejoindre? Fit le châtain en levant vers lui un regard empli d'incompréhension.

Avant qu'il n'y réfléchisse, Tanuma se déshabilla rapidement, se doucha plus vite encore et sauta dans le bain, face à son ami. Ses orteils frôlèrent la cuisse de Takashi, sans plus; la baignoire était suffisamment grande pour les accueillir tout les deux sans se serrer.

Le détenteur du livre des amis respirait vite, l'air paniqué.

\- Tu as confiance en moi? S'enquit le brun, le cœur plein d'amertume.

Takashi opina du chef mais avait visiblement du mal à se reprendre. Il replia ses genoux vers lui, les entoura de ses bras en essayant de calmer sa respiration chaotique. Tanuma profita de l'instant où il ferma les yeux pour se rapprocher et glisser sa main tendrement dans ses cheveux.

\- Tout va bien, maintenant. J'ignore ce qu'on t'as fait mais tu ne risques plus rien ici. Plus rien, répéta Tanuma d'un ton chaleureux.

Takashi s'emmura dans le silence, comme à son habitude. Tanuma ne put rien obtenir de lui ce soir là. Après quelques minutes, il l'avait transporté à son lit où il s'était immédiatement endormi.

Tanuma s'était étendu à côté de lui, sa main était froide dans sa paume.

Il n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit.

C'est le téléphone qui le sortit du sommeil le lendemain. Takashi dormait encore profondément. Il sortit dans le couloir pour répondre.

\- Moshi moshi! fit le jeune homme avec moins d'entrain qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

\- Kaname-kun, bonjour! C'est Fujiwara à l'appareil…

\- Ah, Fujiwara-san, bonjour.

\- Dis moi, Takashi-kun est avec toi?

\- Oui, il est là.

La femme à l'autre bout du fil soupira de soulagement.

\- Nous étions si inquiets! J'étais sur le point d'appeler la police! Il va bien?

\- Il dort pour le moment. Je veille sur lui, ne vous en faites pas.

\- Il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave?

\- Il m'a peu parlé, je vais tenter de lui tirer les vers du nez aujourd'hui.

\- Je compte sur toi!

L'angoisse au fond de la gorge, Tanuma raccrocha le combiné puis décida d'aller chercher de quoi se nourrir. C'est armé d'un plateau débordant qu'il entra de nouveau dans sa chambre. Il déposa les vivres sur sa table basse, qu'il contourna ensuite pour s'agenouiller à côté du futon où Takeshi dormait toujours. Les bleus sur son cou semblaient plus foncés que la veille et un autre était apparu sur sa pommette. Tanuma passa un doigt anxieux sur cette dernière.

Takeshi s'agita un peu avant d'ouvrir les yeux lentement.

-Ohayo, le salua le brun chaleureusement.

Tanuma avait espéré qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil lui aurait fait le plus grand bien, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

La lèvre inférieure de Natsume tremblait, ses doigts étaient crispés autour des siens.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Murmura-t-il.

Il se redressa d'un bond et frappa l'air, laissant Tanuma abasourdi.

\- Va-t-en! Hurla Takeshi au vide.

Le brun se doutait bien qu'un youkai devait être là, sa raison elle avait du mal à le concevoir.

Tanuma enlaça son ami, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre.

Natsume soupira bruyamment en se laissant aller dans son étreinte rassurante.

Tanuma profita de leur promiscuité un moment avant de s'engager sur une pente glissante.

\- Vas-tu me dire… pour hier soir?

Le blond releva le menton pour le regarder dans les yeux. Son air mitigé en aurait ébranlé plus d'un.

Natsume prit un peu de temps à réfléchir pour finalement hocher la tête sans grande conviction. Il se cala plus confortablement dans les bras de son ami et commença son récit d'un ton monotone.

\- Quand je rentrais des cours, j'ai croisé un youkai…

Il avait cru le connaitre aussi l'avait-il suivit. Ce dernier l'avait mené par monts et par vaux pour au final se retrouver à la demeure Matoba.

\- Quand j'ai reconnu l'endroit, j'ai figé. J'ai mis du temps à me remettre mais dès que j'y suis parvenu, j'ai fait demi-tour pour déguerpir de cet endroit au plus vite. Il était déjà trop tard, on m'avait repéré.

Alors Takeshi plongea dans ce cauchemar à nouveau et se remémora avec précision le moindre détail.

Un youkai l'avait traîné à l'intérieur sans douceur -et par un pied en plus-. Il l'avait abandonné seul dans une immense pièce aux volets condamnés et au mobilier rare. En fait, il n'y avait qu'un immense lit à baldaquin ornementé de lourds rideaux de velours rouge. À peine eut-il le temps de reprendre ses esprits que Matoba Seiji entra en coup de vent. Natsuma tenta de mettre le plus d'espace possible entre eux deux mais savait cette démarche inutile. Il était fait comme un rat.

La suite lui faisait vraiment très peur.

L'exorciste lui fit un sourire des plus effrayants avant de briser le silence.

\- T'es venu à moi tout seul? Comme c'est adorable!

\- Vous savez très bien que c'est faux! Encore un piège!

\- Tu es tellement naïf de te prendre les pieds dedans à chaque fois. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour cher Natsume!

Il leva les bras, l'air réellement ravi.

\- Cette fois, je t'aurai.

Ses lèvres se fendirent en un rictus machiavélique. Takashi n'avait qu'une envie: prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il était tellement terrifié par Matoba qu'il ne remarqua pas le youkai derrière lui.

\- Tiens le.

L'information mit du temps à atteindre le cerveau de Natsume. C'était trop tard. Le démon l'avait immobilisé, les bras dans le dos, alors que Matoba s'approchait de lui avec une démarche de loup affamé.

Il traça la ligne de sa mâchoire du bout de l'index. Takashi essayait de rester le plus composé possible; sa détresse ne ferait qu'animer le feu du sadisme brûlant toujours au fond de Matoba.

\- Tu me rappelles un lapin qui s'est coincé une patte dans un collet. Ça me donne envie de détruire jusqu'à ton âme. Tire petit lapin, si tu t'arraches la patte, tu survivras peut-être~.

Le ton mélodieux qu'avait pris l'exorciste rendait ses paroles plus glauques encore.

\- Laissez-moi! Éructa Natsume d'une voix pitoyable et tremblante.

\- Pas cette fois.

Un sceau lui lia les mains ensemble, l'empêchant définitivement de se défendre. Son cœur battait trop vite.

Déjà que les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient n'étaient pas assez nombreux, Matoba se rapprocha encore. Natsume céda à la panique.

\- Qu'allez-vous me faire?! Reculez!

Le brun pouffa en faisant glisser sa paume lentement sur la nuque de son prisonnier. Sans crier gare, il attrapa une masse de ses cheveux soyeux et tira dessus sauvagement. Il pressa son corps tendu d'une rage incompréhensible contre celui frêle du jeune homme.

\- Ce que je vais te faire? Tu veux vraiment savoir? Oh, je vais te dire. Je vais te baiser jusqu'à ce que tu pleures et me supplie d'arrêter. Mais bien sûr je continuerai parce que juste l'idée me fait bander. Non mieux. Je vais te faire en demander plus. Je vais te faire aimer ça.

Natsume ne se rappelait plus comment respirer. Le visage de Tanuma lui traversa l'esprit. Il donnerait tout pour que son ami vienne le secourir!

Il jeta des coups d'oeil nerveux au lit et bien évidemment, Seiji ne fut pas dupe.

\- T'as hâte d'y être? Coquin!

Takashi ne comprit pas comment, mais il se retrouva sur le matelas, Matoba le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Ses épaules lui faisaient mal, sa position était insupportable.

Matoba l'enjamba, posant un genou entre ses cuisses. Puis il se pencha sur lui. Natsume retînt son souffle; il se prépara au pire. Le brun le fixa une bonne minute avant d'attraper sa mâchoire rudement du bout des doigts puis de l'embrasser encore plus durement. Ses dents heurtèrent ses lèvres après quoi il tenta d'enfoncer sa langue dans sa bouche.

Takashi ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant de le mordre le plus fort possible. Un goût métallique se répandit sur sa langue. Matoba s'était redressé, glapissant, une main couvrant sa lèvre blessée. Une lueur de folie passa dans son regard. Il cracha du sang au sol.

Natsume le vit lever le poing au ralenti mais ne put rien pour l'empêcher de se fracasser sur sa joue. La douleur ne fit qu'accentuer sa peur.

Un peu plus calme, Matoba soupira, essuya sa lèvre sanglante et annonça:

\- Je ne voulais pas être plus violent que nécessaire mais je n'ai bizarrement plus l'envie de me retenir. Moi aussi, j'aime mordre.

L'exorciste ouvrit l'uniforme du plus jeune des deux mains, sans pitié pour les boutons qui volèrent en tous sens.

\- Laissez-moi! Hurla Takashi, désespéré.

Matoba lui fit un sourire terrifiant avant de se pencher sur son torse. Il léchant la peau nue puis, sans prévenir, mordit avec brutalité son mamelon rose.

Takashi hurla. Matoba rit.

\- Ca fait mal hein?

Natsume ne répondit pas, ayant à l'esprit que sa voix tremblante trahirait sa panique. C'était trop tard, il le savait, mais sa fierté l'empêchait de capituler entièrement. Matoba rigolait toujours, ses doigts étalaient avec amusement le sang sur la peau blanche de sa proie.

De la même façon, il le mordit à 3 reprises et toujours il y prit du plaisir. Enfin, quand il s'eut lassé de ce jeu sadique, il arracha son pantalon à Takashi. Ce dernier avait cessé de résister mais le changement qui le menaçait le fit sortir de son apathie. Sa respiration devînt chaotique, il allait bientôt craquer.

Matoba s'amusait comme un fou. Il caressa le corps frêle de Takashi, découvrit chaque parcelle du bout des doigts. Il termina par sa masculinité endormie. Son intention était claire: il voulait le faire bander. Il le cajola d'abord, le masturba ensuite. Natsume détourna le regard, honteux que son propre corps le trahisse.

\- Pourquoi? Demanda Takashi sans préavis.

Matoba lui rendit son regard interloqué.

\- Parce que.

Son humeur bascula encore une fois. Il se leva, se déshabilla rapidement puis revînt au côté du châtain. Son sourire avait disparut, il n'y avait que de la sauvagerie peinte sur son visage. Il empoigna ses jambes derrière les genoux et les plia sur lui.

Natsume eut la vision de sa verge turgescente plaquée contre sa cuisse avant de fermer les yeux, incapable d'en supporter plus.

Puis, Matoba le saillit, avec violence et à plusieurs reprises.

La quatrième fois fut la pire. Il avait joui malgré lui. Il avait pleuré, incapable de tolérer la douleur plus longtemps. Ce dernier fait avait suscité le sadisme de son assaillant. Celui-ci, dans son excitation, l'avait étranglé jusqu'à l'évanouissement.

Quand il s'était éveillé, collant de sang, de sueur et de sperme, Matoba lui avait dit:

\- C'était génial. Quand tu as perdu conscience, tu t'es resserré comme une huître avant de te relâcher complètement…

Il lui avait léché l'oreille avant d'ajouter:

\- Mh, j'ai bien envie de réessayer… Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Natsume était horrifié. À tel point qu'il n'arrivait plus à penser. Si, il pensait. À une seule chose.

Mourir.

\- Rentre.

Natsume mit du temps à comprendre.

\- Rentre. Tu es libre.

Matoba enfila son yukata et sortit de la pièce.

Natsume ne se rappelait même plus comment il avait fait pour partir.

Le jeune homme revînt à la réalité, dans les bras de Tanuma qui le serrait fort contre lui. Il tremblait, un sanglot lui échappa. Natsume ne voulait pas voir son ami pleurer.

\- Pardon. Pardon, je suis désolé, lâcha Takashi en se blottissant encore plus auprès de Tanuma.

\- Non c'est moi, sanglota le brun en pressant la tête de l'autre contre son torse. Je n'ai pas pu te protéger, c'est ma faute. Je t'aime Takashi-kun. Je t'aime de toute mon âme et tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai mal. Ce qu'il t'a fait… Il mérite de mourir lentement.

\- Je pense que… qu'il… est très malade.

Le brun se tendit.

\- C'est évident qu'il a un problème! Tu ne vas pas prendre sa défense tout de même! S'indigna-t-il.

\- Non, bégaya le châtain, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Il inspira longuement puis répéta:

\- Non. Pas après tout le mal qu'il m'a fait. Il me reste quand même l'impression que cet homme n'est pas entièrement mauvais… C'est bizarre non?

Natsume semblait confus. Autant dans ses émotions que dans ses pensées. Tanuma n'aimait pas le voir ainsi.

\- Allons à l'hôpital. Nous aurions dû le faire dès ton arrivée mais…

\- Non, je vais bien. Je veux rester ici.

\- Je ne te demande pas ta permission, Natsume. Je te prévenais juste. Tu saignais, ça pourrais être grave… Il a mis un condom au moins?

La gorge bloquée par une terreur grandissante, le plus jeune se contenta d'hocher la tête de gauche à droite. Tanuma jura, un frisson traversa Takashi de part en part.

Il n'avait pas subit assez d'humiliations comme ça?

Tanuma lui caressa la tête doucement avant de se lever. Il ouvrit grand son placard et en sortit un yukata des plus classiques.

\- Il sera trop long pour toi mais tu y seras plus à l'aise.

L'intéressé acquiesça. Il déboutonna la chemise deux fois trop grande pour lui avec lenteur. Même si Tanuma ne le regardait pas et s'habillait lui aussi, Takashi se sentait infiniment vulnérable. Il enfila rapidement les habits lui étant destinés. Chaque mouvement le faisait souffrir.

Tanuma attendit patiemment qu'il eut terminé, l'obligea a avaler au moins un peu de soupe miso pendant que lui allait demander à son père s'il pouvait les emmener.

Et comme ça, Natsume se retrouva assis sur une table d'obstétrique dans une salle blanche et froide. Ses mains semblaient engourdies tellement elles étaient glacées.

\- Tout va bien? S'inquiéta Tanuma, debout à ses côtés.

Takashi opina du chef, même si c'était faux. Il était en train de s'étouffer dans son angoisse. Il frotta ses paumes ensemble dans l'espoir de les réchauffer.

C'est à ce moment-là que le docteur fit son apparition. Il entra avec le sourire, les yeux fixés sur le dossier qu'il tenait d'une main. L'anxiété de Takashi grimpa en flèche, tous ses muscles se tendirent et il chercha à l'aveuglette la main de son ami. Il avait du mal à respirer normalement.

\- Tout va bien, il est là pour t'aider, lui chuchota Tanuma en lui caressant l'épaule tendrement.

\- Votre ami a raison, Natsume-san. Respirez profondément, tout ira bien.

Le médecin, un beau brun barbu, prit place sur son siège, sans cesser d'étudier le dossier. Il leva enfin son regard vert sur son patient.

\- Vous vous rappelez de l'heure de l'incident?

Natsume mit du temps à répondre et quand il le fit se fut d'une voix si basse qu'on eut peine à l'entendre.

\- J'ai terminé les cours à 15h30. Le temps d'y arriver… Je dirais vers 17h.

Le Dr Nagasawa (c'était écrit sur sa blouse) nota.

\- Racontez-moi, s'il-vous-plaît.

Natsume obéit, sa voix tremblait, il s'arrêtait souvent dans son récit. Nagasawa hochait la tête de temps à autre, parfois il le coupait avec des questions des plus embarrassantes.

\- Bon, voyons voir tout ça, déclara-t-il en se levant. Déshabillez-vous.

Puis, il demanda à Tanuma de sortir. La panique s'engouffra complètement dans le corps du jeune homme. Non. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver tout seul avec cet inconnu.

Takashi se mit à hyper ventiler.

Ils mirent du temps avant de réussir à le calmer. Ils y parvinrent, à force de mots apaisants et de l'aide d'un sac de papier.

\- Je vais rester, ne t'en fait pas.

Le médecin l'interrogea du regard. Était-il sûr de vouloir assister à l'examen?

\- J'ai déjà tout vu, tonna Tanuma, sans lâcher la paume glaciale de son ami.

Nagasawa claqua la langue, l'air irrité. Puis il plaqua son sourire rassurant sur ses lèvres à nouveau.

\- Natsume-san… Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais je pourrai pas faire mon travail si vous gardez vos vêtements.

Le teint gris, Natsume ne répondit pas. Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds.

\- Je vais t'aider, fit Tanuma.

Il détacha l'obi retenant le yukata et, n'ayant pas d'objections de la part du patient toujours assis, fit glisser le vêtement sur ses épaules chétives.

Takashi se retrouva torse nu, le tissus reposait sur ses cuisses.

Le docteur examina d'abord sa pommette, ensuite son cou puis les marques de morsures. Il désinfecta ses dernières et les banda avec soin.

\- Rien de grave jusque là. L'os de la joue n'est pas abîmé, votre ecchymose au cou devrait partir lentement et les plaies dues aux morsures semblent nettes. Si toutefois vous voyez qu'elles guérissent trop lentement ou prennent une couleur anormale, il faudra revenir me voir. D'accord?

Natsume acquiesça.

\- Bien. Enlevez votre caleçon et allongez vous sur la table. On va passer à la partie plus désagréable.

Le jeune homme écrasa littéralement les doigts de son compagnon. Il se leva, lentement, en entraînant le yukata au sol.

Tanuma le ramassa et le posa sur ses épaules avec douceur. Il conservait ainsi un peu d'intimité et de dignité, pour ce qui lui en restait. Le brun s'occupa aussi de récupérer le sous vêtement une fois qu'il l'eut enlevé.

\- Allez, grimpe.

À contrecœur, Natsume fléchit. Il s'installa, les pieds dans les étriers, aussi raide qu'un banc d'église.

Armé d'une paire de gants en caoutchouc et d'autres instruments plus ou moins inquiétants, Nagasawa entama l'examen.

\- Je dois prendre des échantillons, me donnez-vous votre permission?

\- Oui, cracha Natsume, à fleur de peau.

Il lui expliqua toutes les étapes patiemment et rassura son patient.

Ce fut court. Natsume soupira de soulagement quand on lui annonça qu'il pouvait enfin se rhabiller. Nagasawa en profita pour lui donner quelques conseils pour faciliter la guérison de son arrière-train meurtri puis conclut:

\- Une dernière chose…

Takashi avait envie d'hurler, de fuir cette pièce au plus vite.

\- Avez-vous eu des relations sexuelles avec un autre partenaire ces cinq derniers jours?

\- NON! Cria le châtain sans le vouloir. Il se calma un peu et ajouta: Bien sûr que non.

Nagasawa opina du chef, gribouilla un truc et lui tendit le papier ensuite.

\- C'est le nom d'une psychiatre. Si vous en ressentez le besoin, il ne faut pas avoir peur d'aller la consulter, compris?

Natsume ne répondit pas mais prit le papier et le fourra entre son obi et son yukata.

\- Merci docteur.

\- C'est normal. Je vous téléphonerai pour vous dire les résultats d'ici 48 heures. Reposez-vous bien.

Enfin, ils purent quitter cette pièce étouffante.

Mais ce qui les attendait de l'autre côté ne réjouis pas Natsume. Ses parents adoptifs patientaient en salle d'attente et se levèrent d'un même mouvement à la vue du jeune homme. Les doigts de Takashi se crispèrent sur le tissus de son yukata. Il n'avait pas envie de raconter encore une fois pourquoi il était là.

\- Il n'en avait plus la force, à vrai dire. Il se sentait misérable, à deux doigts de pleurer.

Les voix des deux adultes résonnèrent mais il ne voulait pas les écouter. Il voulait du calme, la chaleur de Tanuma et le silence.

\- Je vais aller chez Tanuma quelques temps, annonça-t-il sans préambule.

Mme Fujiwara lui fit un sourire chaleureux.

\- Comme il te plaira mais sache que nous sommes là pour toi. Reviens quand tu te sentiras prêt d'accord?

\- Hm. Merci. A plus tard, répondit froidement le gardien du livre des amis en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

à suivre...

Merci pour votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions 3


	2. Chapter 2

Désolée d'avoir pris mille ans à écrire cette deuxième partie! Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et vous laisse savourer la suite! J'espère que ça vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions ensuite~

Takashi était assis devant son repas mais n'avait pas du tout envie d'y toucher. Tanuma mangeait, concentré sur la télé. Le plus jeune le sentait mal à l'aise et c'était de sa faute. Comment avait-il osé s'imposer à lui de la sorte?

\- Tanuma…

Le regard noir de son senpaï se tourna vers lui.

\- Oui? S'enquit-il en déposant ses baguettes.

\- Je suis désolé. Je vais retourner chez les Fujiwara.

Tanuma lui fit une moue contrariée.

\- Tu ne me déranges pas. Reste. Mon père part demain matin pour un mois, si c'est ce qui te gêne.

Incapable de soutenir son regard, Natsume fixa son assiette encore pleine.

\- Je suis un fardeau. Tu vas gâcher ta vie avec moi à côté.

Avec un soupir, le brun se leva pour se rassoir tout près de son ami.

\- Je ne vais pas gâcher ma vie. Je veux prendre soin de toi jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux. Je sais que tu dis des choses pareilles pour essayer de m'éloigner mais ça ne fonctionnera pas. Tu es précieux pour moi et ce n'est que la moindre des choses de t'épauler pendant ce moment difficile. Ne dis plus jamais que tu es un fardeau parce que c'est faux. Mange maintenant, t'as besoin de forces pour récupérer.

Natsume obéit sans entrain, contrit et peu fier de lui.

OoOo

Le téléphone sonna. Natsume pressentit que c'était le docteur. Il s'allongea sous le kotatsu et suivit Tanuma du regard alors qu'il allait répondre.

Il revînt près de lui peu après et lui tapota la tête en s'asseyant à son tour. Natsume sentit l'anxiété monter en lui à toute vitesse. Il avait peur d'entendre les résultats des examens, peur d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle.

Tanuma le rassura d'un sourire.

\- Tu es en parfaite santé, tu n'as plus à t'en faire pour ça.

Takashi pu à nouveau respirer.

\- Ils ont aussi tout ce qu'il faut pour le faire enfermer, si tu portes plainte.

Son ton était ferme. Il sous-entendait qu'il ferait tout en son pouvoir pour mettre Matoba derrière les barreaux, quitte à l'obliger à le faire déposer son témoignage.

\- Pas maintenant, Tanuma. Je… je ne suis pas prêt.

\- Quand tu le seras, fais-moi signe, ok?

Takashi opina du chef sombrement.

OoOo

\- As-tu vu Nyanko-sensei?

Tanuma lâcha son manuel de mathématiques.

\- Ponta? Non. Pas depuis… ce jour-là.

Ce jour-là, ce jour maudit, s'était passé le vendredi. Le samedi avait filé rapidement, comme le dimanche, qui s'achevait à présent.

Natsume pinça les lèvres. Il avait l'impression que tout allait de travers depuis que Matoba avait posé ses mains sur lui. Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte fenêtre en grand malgré le temps frais. Il lui semblait oublier quelque chose d'important.

La mémoire lui revînt soudain.

Le livre des amis. Où était-il?

Madara apparut au moment même où la question résonnait dans son esprit.

\- Sensei! Où étais-tu?! S 'exclama le jeune homme en prenant le gros chat dans ses bras.

\- Nya.

Natsume fronça les sourcils, certain que l'ayakashi se foutait de lui.

\- T'es fâché?

\- Nyaaaaaaaaa~.

Intrigué, Tanuma tendit l'oreille discrètement sans cesser ses occupations.

\- Nya?

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer alors parle!

Le chat le regarda dans les yeux avant de lui donner un coup de patte sur l'oreille. Tanuma réalisa la situation avant son ami.

\- Natsume… Tu as vu des youkai ces derniers jours?

Le châtain se retourna vers son ami d'un bloc. Il pâlit visiblement.

\- Non. Pas un seul.

Nyanko descendit de ses genoux et, en un « pouf » sonore, se métamorphosa en humaine.

\- C'est pour ça! S'exclama-t-il en faisant les cents pas dans la pièce. J'ai envoyé des messagers, ils me disaient que tu les ignorais. Mais non, tu ne les voyais pas, simplement.

\- Sensei, habille-toi.

Les deux jeunes hommes rougissants avaient détourné le regard du corps nu et féminin qu'avait adopté l'Ayakashi.

Avec un soupir agacé, Madara obéit. Ayant maintenant toute leur attention, il continua.

\- J'ai le livre des amis. Il m'appartient désormais.

Natsuma se pétrifia.

\- Pourquoi? Tu sais ce qu'il signifie pour moi Sensei! Fit-il en se redressant.

\- Tu ne peux plus voir les Youkai, Natsume. Il ne te servira plus jamais. Tu ne fais plus parti de notre univers. J'ignore ce que t'a fait l'exorciste mais quoi qu'il en soit, il t'a privé de ton don.

Le monde de Takeshi s'effondrait lentement autour de lui.

\- Sensei…

\- Tu ne risques plus rien. Les youkai t'ignoreront comme ils ignorent la majorité des humains. Tu peux vivre normalement dorénavant. N'as-tu pas toujours rêvé de ça?

Les lèvres serrées de Takeshi tentaient d'empêcher ses sanglots de franchir sa bouche. Oui, il avait espéré être normal plus d'une fois mais il s'était fait à cette existence et ne pouvait plus s'imaginer autrement qu'entouré de ses amis esprits. La solitude l'effrayait encore plus que les monstres.

\- Te rencontrer fut un honneur, Natsume. Je te souhaite une longue et belle vie.

Madara lui fit un sourire franc. Puis il disparut.

La douleur transperçait la poitrine du châtain comme des lames acérées. Elle devînt de plus en plus vive, de plus en plus insupportable… Il devait faire quelque chose pour qu'elle cesse. Et vite.

Il se leva d'un bond sous le regard surpris de son ami et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il se laissa glisser sur le carrelage glacé alors qu'une crise d'angoisse s'emparait de son corps déjà stressé par les derniers événements. Il entendait vaguement Tanuma taper à la porte.

\- Laisse-moi seul! fit le jeune homme en couvrant ses oreilles.

Tout ce bruit allait le rendre fou. Ou peut-être l'était-il déjà? Il se sentait si mal qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait rendre l'âme d'une seconde à l'autre. Et la dernière chose dont il avait envie, c'était que son ami le voit si pitoyable. Il avait suffisamment aperçu sa faiblesse ses derniers jours, il n'allait pas en rajouter une couche.

\- Laisse-moi Tanuma. J'ai besoin d'être seul.

Le tapage se fit plus hésitant avant de s'arrêter complètement.

\- Je serai dans ma chambre si tu as besoin, d'accord? lui répondit la voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- Bien sûr que je suis inquiet, imbécile.

Les grincements du parquet apprirent à Natsume que son compagnon s'éloignait. Il devait trouver un moyen d'évacuer son anxiété avant qu'elle ne le consume entièrement.

Il essaya de respirer plus lentement, en vain. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Natsume se redressa et se retrouva face avec son reflet dans le miroir. Ses traits tirés et ses cernes noires lui donnaient l'air d'un cadavre ambulant.

Dégoûté par cette vision, il leva le poing dans l'intention de fracasser cet objet de malheur qui lui renvoyait cette image de lui.

Il hésita avant d'agir pour finalement abandonner l'idée. Il n'était pas chez lui et qu'en dirait Tanuma s'il commençait à détruire sa maison?

Alors, son regard se porta sur le rasoir reposant sur le bord de l'évier. Il le prit sans réfléchir et le démonta rapidement pour ne garder qu'une de ses lames entre ses doigts. Il la fit tournoyer un peu, l'amertume lui brûlait le fond de la gorge.

Takashi jeta les armes et céda à sa pulsion dans le mince espoir de voir son geste le soulager de ses démons.

La lame entailla la peau fine de son poignet avec une facilité déconcertante. C'était un peu douloureux mais cette douleur était risible comparée au reste. Presque libératrice. Natsume observa avec une fascination morbide son fluide vital s'écouler paresseusement hors de son corps. Le rouge aspergeait la porcelaine blanche de l'évier et glissait vers le tuyau, de la même façon dont les larmes de Takeshi roulaient sur ses joues dénuées de couleur.

Ce n'était pas suffisant. La douleur palpitait toujours violemment dans sa poitrine.

Alors, il recommença, en appuyant plus fort. Un deuxième trait sanglant se joignit au premier, plus profond cette fois. Le flux se fit plus dense, tout comme les sanglots de Natsume qui montaient en crescendo.

Ce qu'il ressentait était inexplicable. Il avait besoin d'extérioriser sa peine et sa douleur, ses peurs et ses doutes. C'était pitoyable, il le réalisait mais ne voyait pas comment faire autrement. Il avait l'impression de se noyer, lentement.

\- Natsume, je t'entends… Ouvre-moi maintenant. S'il-te-plaît.

Le ton désespéré de Kaname le foudroya. De la culpabilité se rajouta à la panoplie d'émotions qui dressait déjà son éventail.

Le jeune homme ouvrit l'eau du robinet et tenta de rincer toutes les traces de son égarement. Il devait bander son poignet… ça ne passerait pas inaperçu. Sa bêtise lui donna la nausée.

Natsume se rattrapa de justesse à l'évier, prit d'un soudain étourdissement. Il pinça des lèvres quand il sentit ses jambes lâcher.

Il s'évanouit.

OoOoO

Il y eut un bruit sourd derrière l'huis et il n'en fallut pas plus à Tanuma pour enfoncer la porte d'un coup d'épaule.

Ce qu'il découvrit derrière lui glaça le sang dans les veines.

Natsume, inerte, sur le carrelage glacé. Il y avait du sang mais il ne comprit pas d'où il venait sur-le-champ. Non, il ne comprit que lorsqu'il aperçut le rasoir mis en pièces. Fou d'impuissance et de tristesse, il appela une ambulance. C'est la dame à l'autre bout du fil qui le guida pour les premiers soins, seul il ne serait parvenu à rien.

Toute sa rationalité était effacée par l'inquiétude grandissante pour son ami.

OoOo

Natsume n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Il sentait les intraveineuses dans son bras gauche, il entendait le bip régulier du moniteur et n'avait pas besoin de voir son environnement. Il savait qu'il était à l'hôpital.

Et s'il ouvrait les yeux, on lui demanderait certainement des explications…

\- Il a besoin d'aide.

C'est la voix de Tanuma qui résonnait, plus loin.

\- On ne peut pas l'aider s'il refuse tout traitement… Ce doit être son choix, pas le nôtre.

Ces mots sortaient de la bouche du docteur Nagasawa.

\- Il a tenté de se suicider! N'est-ce pas suffisant?

Takashi soupira en reconnaissant sa mère adoptive.

\- Il fait des crises d'angoisse, docteur. Et il est trop fier pour appeler au secours. Il ne veux pas être un boulet alors jamais il ne demandera quoi que ce soit. Gardez-le à l'hôpital, imposons-lui une thérapie… N'importe quoi. Je ferais n'importe quoi plutôt que de le regarder mourir à petit feu.

Natsume tourna la tête sur le côté et, levant enfin les paupières, aperçut l'ombre de Tanuma, de Fujiwara-san et du docteur derrière le rideau l'isolant des autres patients.

\- Je vais déjà lui prescrire du prozac, ça ne peux que lui faire du bien vu son état. Mais je ne peux l'obliger à les prendre ni à aller voir un psychiatre. Ce sera à vous de le convaincre. Et je pense qu'il en aura besoin pour surmonter son viol.

Natsume faillit vomir. Comment pouvait-il parler de… ça… avec une telle froideur? Une telle désinvolture?

La colère l'envahit comme un raz-de-marée. Aussitôt son moniteur reporta les battements furieux de son cœur, attirant l'attention des autres sur lui. Il eut envie de fusionner avec le matelas.

\- Natsume-kun, bonjour!

Le sourire hypocrite du docteur ne fit pas plaisir au châtain.

\- Je vous déteste, cracha-t-il, incapable de retenir sa rancœur.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour me faire aimer, jeune homme, mais pour soigner.

\- J'ai pas besoin qu'on me soigne. Foutez-moi la paix.

Natsume le toisa d'un air hautain qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il remarqua les mouvements de Tanuma mais ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Une gifle. Puissante.

Takashi resta sans voix. Il releva les yeux, s'attendant à trouver les traits de son compagnon déformés par la colère mais il ne trouva qu'une expression pleine de détresse.

Sans comprendre, Natsume vit Fujiwara-san et le docteur se retirer discrètement, les laissant seuls tous les deux.

\- Pourquoi? Lâcha enfin Kaname, après de longues minutes d'un lourd silence.

\- Je… Je n'avais pas l'intention de mourir Tanuma. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça.

\- Alors au lieu de faire des conneries pourquoi n'en parles-tu pas avec moi? Hein!

Tanuma serra les poings avec virulence avant de continuer son discours.

\- Suis-je si insignifiant à tes yeux que tu n'as même pas envie de te confier à moi?! Tu ne me fais pas confiance, c'est ça?

\- Non… Non c'est pas…

\- Alors quoi? Tu as honte? Tu préfères te rouler en boule dans un coin et pleurer toutes les larmes de ton corps tout seul alors que je t'ouvre les bras juste à côté? Ouvre les yeux Natsume bon sang! Je le répète sans arrêt depuis quelques jours mais tu n'entends rien! Tu ne veux pas m'écouter! Je t'aime! JE T'AIME PUTAIN!

Il criait toujours mais des larmes mouillaient impunément ses joues rougies par la colère.

\- Je t'aime alors parles-moi. Tu peux tout me dire. Je vais t'écouter. Je t'aime alors je veux que tu sois heureux, c'est normal non? Je n'en peux plus de te voir dans cet état… s'il-te-plaît…

Natsume ne s'était jamais sentit aussi démuni de toute sa vie. Il prenait peu à peu compte de l'ampleur de l'aveu de son ami et… pleura à son tour. Tanuma était simplement mort d'inquiétude pour lui, ça sautait aux yeux. Il réalisa lentement. Il n'avait pas été le seul à souffrir dans cette histoire.

Ses mains tremblèrent, son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine.

\- Je suis désolé Kaname.

Sa voix frémissait, il ne contrôlait plus son corps. L'expression meurtrie du brun l'acheva. Il lui tourna le dos, s'apprêtant à partir.

C'était un malentendu. Une méprise. Ses mots n'avaient pas bien été interprétés.

\- NON Kaname reste!

\- J'ai compris Natsume. Tu ne m'aimes pas de cette façon. J'ai compris.

Et là, Tanuma lui tira le sourire le plus triste qu'il lui fut donner de voir. Un déclic se fit dans la tête de l'ex-gardien du livre des amis.

S'il ne réglait pas ce quiproquo maintenant, il le perdrait. Il le perdrait comme il avait perdu tous les autres.

Sans même prêter attention à la douleur, il arracha les aiguilles plantées dans son bras et se leva pour retenir son ami.

Il le retourna sans douceur et l'embrassa tout aussi durement. Il s'éloigna sitôt fait et ajouta:

\- Je suis désolé. Vraiment. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter autant… Je n'ai pas réalisé que…

Un rire nerveux franchit les lèvres de Tanuma. Avec beaucoup d'hésitation, il leva une main pour caresser tendrement la joue de son vis-à-vis.

\- Pardon, Kaname, pleura Takashi, n'essayant même plus de se retenir.

Alors le plus grand prit le visage de son aimé en coupe et lui vola un autre baiser, infiniment plus doux que le premier. Il gouta langoureusement ses lèvres tout en laissant vagabonder ses mains dans sa chevelure claire. Natsume posa timidement une main sur son torse.

Il sentait son cœur battre sous ses doigts, lui-même ne s'était pas sentit aussi vivant depuis des jours.

Ils se séparèrent un peu à contre cœur. Leur promiscuité ne mit pas Natsume mal à l'aise, au contraire. Il se rendit compte de l'entière confiance qu'il avait envers son… amant. Oui, une confiance aveugle et beaucoup de respect mais pas seulement.

De l'amour aussi, à ne plus en douter. Un amour violent qui tempêtait en lui.

\- Kaname… Je t'aime aussi.

C'était sorti naturellement. Natsume ne le regrettait pas.

Tanuma lui sourit doucement à nouveau. Il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et le serra contre lui avec une fermeté rassurante.

Natsume était certain de trouver cette sensation de sécurité nulle part ailleurs qu'ici, dans son étreinte.

\- Merci, émit le châtain infiniment plus serein.

\- C'est rien, rassura l'autre en lui embrassant le front sans desserrer l'étau de ses bras.

OoOoO

\- Où est passé ton père? S'enquit Takashi.

\- En déplacement, comme d'hab.

Tanuma était plongé dans ses révisions et lui avait répondu avec légèreté.

\- Ca nous laisse tout seuls?

Sentant l'appréhension dans la voix de son amant, Kaname posa son stylo et chercha le regard miel de Natsume.

\- T'es anxieux?

Le susnommé se contenta d'hocher la tête de façon raide.

\- Relaxe, tu sais très bien que je ne toucherai pas sans ton accord.

Il s'était passé plusieurs semaines depuis sa confession mais jamais ils ne s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux dans une même pièce, entièrement seuls. Les Fujiwara avaient veillé au grain; Natsume était toujours sous étroite surveillance. La médication l'avait aidé à rester la tête hors de l'eau et son état général s'en était vu nettement amélioré. Il n'avait pas fait d'autres crises de panique, ni d'automutilations quelconques. Bref, Natsume remontait la pente à son rythme. Le traumatisme n'en restait pas moins important et Tanuma Kaname s'était armé de toute la patience du monde pour surmonter ça avec lui. Sa frustration sexuelle ne le ferait jamais gâcher sa relation avec Takashi.

Quand il n'en pouvait plus, il s'enfermait dans les toilettes avec sa main droite. Et ça, Takashi n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Il attendrait aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Tanuma ne sentit pas que son amoureux s'était agenouillé juste à côté de lui.

\- Je sais que t'en as envie et je…

Tanuma lui jeta un coup d'œil torve.

\- Tu n'as pas à te forcer. Je peux attendre.

\- Non… je… pensais essayer. Voir si peut-être… continua Natsume, ses lèvres étirées d'un sourire tremblant mais les yeux pétillants de détermination.

Certes, Tanuma avait une maîtrise de lui-même incroyable mais comment pouvait-il résister à ça? Il essaya de prendre sur lui parce qu'il savait que la probabilité d'aller jusqu'au bout frôlait zéro.

\- Viens-là, dit-il en l'enserrant d'un bras.

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent. Tanuma les lécha, les mordilla gentiment et d'un coup de langue expert lui demanda la permission d'approfondir leur échange.

Natsume desserra enfin les dents mais semblait toujours tendu.

\- Tu ne me donnes pas envie à être aussi stressé.

Le brun constata sa bourde trop tard. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait parvenir à ses fins.

\- Pardonne-moi, Takashi. C'était débile, fit-il en plongeant le nez dans son cou.

\- C'est rien. Je te fais confiance et si… et si ça ne va pas je le dirai d'accord?

Le front contre le sien, son regard planté dans ses orbes miel pleines de convictions, il sut qu'il avait en face de lui l'homme de sa vie, qu'il pourrait retourner le monde pour lui.

\- Je t'aime.

Trois petits mots avec une signification si lourde et complexe… Ces derniers exprimaient mieux ses sentiments pour Takashi que des centaines d'autres ne pourraient le faire.

Un sourire doux éclaira le visage de son compagnon. Il était enfin détendu. Tanuma détruirait cette barrière imposée par ce salaud qui avait brisé la vie de Natsume et la remplacerait par du plaisir et du bonheur. Il se l'était promis.

Ses caresses furent aussi légères qu'une brise. Du bout des doigts, il fit glisser le yukata sur l'épaule d'ivoire de son amant, mettant à découvert un bourgeon de chair rose déjà dressé. Il longea son bras avant de remonter jusqu'à son trapèze puis de redescendre sur son muscle pectoral. Sa peau était plus douce que dans ses rêves; son regard seul suffisait à le faire s'embraser de désir.

Mais sa réticence ne s'en irait pas si facilement. S'il allait trop vite ou pire s'il le blessait, qu'arriverait-il?

Tout s'écroulerait à nouveau.

Tanuma sentit la paume chaude de son amant se poser sur sa joue. Il leva le regard vers lui, ses orbes mordorés l'hypnotisèrent entièrement.

Sans un mot, Takashi s'agenouilla pour finalement le prendre dans ses bras. Ses lèvres frôlèrent son cou en un baiser tendre. Ses doigts s'aventurèrent sans pudeur sous son t-shirt.

Le souffle court, Tanuma réalisa que cette position était idéale. Il devait laisser Takashi mener, se serait plus facile et même certainement plus agréable pour le châtain. Aucun risque de ramener de mauvais souvenirs à la surface ainsi, n'est-ce pas? Son cœur palpitait violemment dans sa poitrine.

Cette nouvelle perspective lui restait un peu en travers de la gorge mais peu lui importait sa condition à lui, la seule qui était importante pour le moment était celle de Takashi.

Les lèvres de ce dernier malmenaient les siennes alors que sa langue chaude lui faisait perdre tout ses moyens. Il se retrouva sur le dos sans s'en rendre compte. Takashi le surplombait, son Yukata avait glissé sur ses hanches frêles et mieux encore: son regard était embué de désir.

Un gémissement incontrôlé fila hors de sa gorge.

\- Takashi… Je te veux. Je te veux tellement!

Les mains du bruns tremblèrent sur les cuisses de son amant. Il n'en pouvait plus! Son érection douloureuse était sur le point de faire exploser son pantalon, son cœur battait si vite et tout dans sa tête était noyé par le brouillard de l'envie.

Kaname pensait avoir atteint l'apogée. Comment pouvait-il désirer encore plus Takashi?

Oh. Comme ça.

Les dernières pensées cohérentes de Tanuma s'évaporèrent au moment où son petit ami se lécha les doigts puis les porta à son entre-jambes…

Non vraiment, c'était tellement sensuel que le jeune homme faillit tourner de l'œil. Quand avait-il enlever son caleçon au passage? Qu'importe. Le membre gorgé de sang de Takashi saillait hors de ses habits et au fur et à mesure que ses caresses s'intensifièrent, il tombait de plus en plus sur lui.

Il finit par être entièrement allongé sur son torse, son poing refermé sur son t-shirt alors que son autre main restait invisible.

Tanuma ne savait plus quoi faire. Pouvait-il le toucher? Devait-il le toucher?

Maladroit et hésitant, il commença par caresser ses épaules, puis ses omoplates. Ensuite vînt ses côtes, le bas de son dos, ses fesses.

Oh mon dieu ses fesses.

\- Takashi… implora-t-il au plus jeune.

Il défit enfin son jean. Baissa enfin son caleçon. Le châtain se défit de son yukata précipitamment avant d'embrasser l'homme sous lui avec encore plus de vigueur.

Tanuma eut le souffle coupé quand il sentit la chaleur de Natsume se poser sur son sexe érigé.

Il se frotta inconsciemment à lui.

Natsume se redressa soudain, cracha délicatement dans sa main et à la grande surprise de Kaname, étala la salive sur sa verge.

Il sursauta et fut incapable de retenir son râle de plaisir. Il eut envie de crier quand il le lâcha, mais n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de sa caresse que Natsume s'empala de lui-même.

Lentement, sûrement, il s'enfonça dans les entrailles de son amoureux. Il s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces. Il était sa bouée de sauvetage. S'il le lâchait, il se noierait. C'était simple.

Takashi avait enfoui sa tête dans le creux de son cou et son souffle chaud à son oreille ne l'aidait pas à garder la tête froide. Les gémissements qu'il ne tarda pas à échapper lui firent perdre le peu de contenance qu'il lui restait encore.

Ses mains agrippèrent ses hanches fermement et l'obligèrent à se mouvoir. Natsume s'arc-bouta instantanément. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un cri muet.

\- Kaname, doucement… bredouilla le plus jeune en plaquant d'une main les hanches du brun au sol.

\- J'en peux plus… Je…

Natsume sourit tendrement et commença à bouger de par lui-même. Son déhanchement se fit plus rapide et malgré la légère douleur le harcelant, il s'obstina à continuer. Il avait envie de combler Kaname et ce sentiment surplombait tous les autres.

Enfin, c'était comme ça avant qu'un éclair de plaisir ne traverse son corps.

Il échangea un regard étonné avec son amant et d'un nouveau coup de bassin, essaya de répéter le mouvement.

Ça ne manqua pas. Il fut littéralement submergé de plaisir. Ce fut si intense qu'il ne put retenir son orgasme.

Il se pressa contre le torse viril de Tanuma en un ultime gémissement. Le plus âgé vînt à son tour, se déversant au plus profond des entrailles de Takashi.

Les deux jeunes hommes tentèrent de reprendre leur souffle. Tanuma serra fort Natsume dans ses bras alors que ce dernier profitait de la chaleur de son amant.

Kaname avait attendu longtemps pour ce moment et l'attente en avait valu le coup. Il se sentait léger, serein. Et il semblait en être de même pour Natsume. Ses longs cils chatouillaient ses joues rougies et un doux sourire étirait ses lèvres.

\- Tu as été… wow, avoua Tanuma tout doucement.

Le concerné pouffa puis resserra sa prise. Tanuma lui rendit son étreinte, lui caressa les cheveux avant d'ajouter.

\- Excuse-moi d'avoir été aussi nul.

\- Tais-toi. C'était parfait, fit le châtain en embrassant son amoureux.

OoOoO

\- Matoba Seiji, vous êtes condamné à 15 ans de prison pour coups, blessures et agression sexuelle sur un mineur.

Le marteau en bois s'abattit sur son socle, mettant fin à la séance.

Menotté, Matoba fut amené vers l'endroit qui lui convenait le plus. Une cellule. Peut-être que quinze années lui permettrait de réfléchir à ses actions. Natsume le regarda sortir, la tête haute.

Quatre années étaient passées depuis son agression mais de savoir cet homme enfin derrière les barreaux le soulagea d'un poids immense.

Plus personne n'aurait à subir ses vices innommables. Il ne laisserait plus de victimes comme lui dans son sillage. Et ce grâce à sa dénonciation.

Il était fier de lui, fier de ce qu'il avait accompli. Ils pouvaient tous vivre dans un monde un peu moins sombre désormais. Il sentit la paume de Kaname dans la sienne avant de sortir de la pièce encore bondée.

Il sortait le dos droit et les yeux secs.

Il sortait de là en homme et non en victime.

Les grandes portes en bois se refermèrent sur cette image de lui.


End file.
